Notas Dilaceradas
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Mime é um jovem atormentado pelo fantasma do seu passado... Ikki quer ser a chave da sua felicidade. [IkkiMime . One Shot]


**NOTAS DILACERADAS**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

_Unidos até a morte  
__Sua inveja é que pôs fim a tudo  
__E não o seu dever_

_Você desejava minha mãe  
__Mas meu pai era uma pedra no seu sapato  
__A chance não demorou a vir_

_Você apenas juntou a fome com a vontade de comer_

_Mas algo não saiu como planejado  
__E ela acabou também por perecer  
__Sobrou o fruto do matrimônio, eu_

_Criou-me para alimentar seu ódio (ou seria remorso?)  
__Matei-te para fazer vingança  
__No fim, ambos perdemos o rumo_

"Eu não estou nem um pouco bem, merda!"

A princípio pensei que fosse apenas um ataque histérico seu – afinal, você me viu caminhar com o meu ex na volta do trabalho – assim como pensei que depois de uma boa conversa todo o estresse passaria. Mas os últimos acontecimentos me acordaram para a realidade. Uma que eu nunca quis realmente admitir. A realidade onde eu nunca te entendi como deveria e me envaidecia por achar que sabia tudo sobre você. E agora, com esse caderno em minhas mãos, tenho a sensação que ainda presenciarei muito desses ataques.

Mas por que agora? Tudo estava indo bem até...

_Faces falsas  
__Que não condizem  
__Com o que sentem_

_Todas me dão os pêsames  
__E tentam me consolar com seus braços  
__Desvio (não vão me pegar)_

_Nem posso gritar  
_'_Mamãe! Papai!'  
__Ninguém sabe como me sinto..._

_Minhas lágrimas não querem me abandonar  
__Presas com meus sentimentos mascarados  
__Me dilaceram por dentro aos poucos_

_Sinto-me como se eu fosse a peça principal do cortejo  
__Ou um rei fazendo a entrada triunfal em sua corte  
__E tais comparações só me deixam vazio_

_Porque sei que ainda vou sofrer mais  
__Toda vez que eu pensar no que fiz  
__No que eu não permiti à você..._

_Eles rezam (que rezem!)  
__Por sua alma putrefata  
__E que você ria da minha alma perdida  
__Que deve se danar mais do que a sua  
__Quando a hora dela chegar_

_Hoje à noite estou no escuro  
__E lá quero ficar  
__Até mais, passar bem_

Lembro de uma vez você ter me dito não saber discernir mais o concreto do abstrato e que parecia viver sobre nuvens de ilusão. Na hora pensei que você estivesse tendo mais um daqueles pensamentos filosóficos que sempre culminam em papos cabeças. Detesto filosofia, logo não te dei ouvidos. Como me arrependo agora. Arrependo-me amargamente.

Escondi-me atrás de muralhas, que não foram erguidas por você, e me deixei cegar e ensurdecer com suas mentiras. Quantas vezes pediu para eu confiar em você, quando me dizia que tudo estava bem? Se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção, se tivesse insistido mais... E se o mundo fosse feito de se´s, eu teria construído uma galáxia inteira nesses últimos dias.

_Ninguém imagina  
__E mesmo que imaginassem  
__Já é tarde demais_

_Porque eu já enterrei você  
__Vinte e sete vezes desde o terceiro dia do mês  
__E eu vou te enterrar até o fim_

_Como um refém em síndrome de Estocolmo  
__Estou atado à você  
__Sem forçar para me desvencilhar  
__Enterrei-me à sete palmos  
__Quando no dia três enterrei você_

Você mudou. A olhos nus. Meu irmão comentou isso em algum momento que não me recordo ao certo. E eu não dei bola... Idiota. Eu, que nunca faria nada para te deixar mal, permiti – mesmo que involuntariamente – que você fizesse mal a si mesmo. Eu tinha o dever de procurar saber o porquê da sua mudança: mais taciturno, mais quieto, mais esquivo do que o de costume... e tudo depois de...

Depois de eu admitir em voz alta a nós dois que eu o amo.

Pensei que tudo que desejasse de mim fosse amor... Quantas vezes tapei meus ouvidos para você, mesmo sem perceber? Porque nas minhas lembranças, o momento que você me pediu honestidade em todas as horas está gravado, mas o momento que pediu amor ou fidelidade não. Eu deveria ter percebido. Tudo indicava que havia algo errado. Mas eu fechei meus olhos também...

_Quebrei um peso de papel hoje  
__Que ontem, tantas lembranças me trouxe  
__Lembro de você o ter me dado numa rua enfeitada_

_Sangue correu pelas minhas mãos  
__Não só o meu  
__O seu também_

_E os risos de escarninho  
__Não querem me deixar  
__Me perseguem até em sonhos_

_Preciso de alguém que me ensine a sufocá-los_

Agora tudo o que posso fazer é te visitar na clínica de repouso que fui obrigado a te internar – ou era isso, ou sabe-se lá para onde os médicos te encaminhariam – e rezar para que não esteja em meio a nenhuma sessão com algum psicólogo. Elas sempre diminuem meu tempo com você.

Soube que outro dia pediu para uma enfermeira tirar uma foto sua, focando-o na cama com a perna quebrada. O por quê do seu pedido, eu não sei. Só sei que você me pareceu abatido e bastante triste nela. Como sei? Não foi difícil imaginar, mas não nego que ter uma cópia da foto também tenha ajudado. Pedi-a em segredo. Temo que ela seja a última que terei sua...

_Sou estúpido  
__E vou apodrecer no inferno  
__Tarde, tarde, tarde demais  
__Vou beijar sua mão escaldante  
__E me destruir ao seu lado nas profundezas_

_Então não me faça lembrar de você  
__Enquanto eu estiver vivo _

_Terá toda a eternidade  
__Para me torturar em chamas  
__Quando eu finalmente te reencontrar_

_Não vai demorar  
__A corda está se apertando  
__E minha hora chegando..._

Bato na porta e vou entrando sem pedir licença. Você está ensinando xadrez à Fler – uma garota que aparece algumas vezes por semana para fazer companhia àqueles que não receberam visitas dos parentes. Ela me recebe com um sorriso e se despede de você, prometendo voltar no dia seguinte.

Eu trouxe flores, apesar de finalmente eu ter descoberto a razão de você detestá-las. Como você escreveu no caderno mesmo? "_Flores são sinal do inalterável estado de desespero._" Mórbido, não? Não importa. Não posso continuar a aceitar suas convicções, não depois delas o terem levado a pular do segundo andar.

Você fecha a cara ao me ver colocar as flores dentro do jarro. Percebo que as de ontem já não estão mais ali. O que será que fez com elas dessa vez? Será que deu a alguém? Mandou queimar? Jogou na privada e deu descarga? Creio que a última opção é mais a sua cara.

– Faleceu um paciente da ala ao lado. Mandei as flores para serem postas no túmulo.

"Menos mal", eu penso num suspiro.

No período que te acompanho, comento sobre o meu dia, conto uma ou outra novidade e te dou uma revistinha de sudoku. Sei que é viciado nesse jogo. Então pergunto sobre o seu dia e tudo o que consigo como resposta, são algumas frases soltas junto com alguns monossílabos.

Se soubesse o quanto me corroe saber que você não confia em mim o bastante para se abrir comigo...

_Ikki diz que sou um livro aberto para ele  
__Mas eu estou rasgado de morte  
__Manchado com sangue  
__Despencando de sofrimento  
__Então como ele pode me ler?_

Toco suas mãos, que descansam sobre o seu colo. Você não se move e continua com seu olhar vidrado na janela. Abaixo a cabeça e respiro fundo. Estou cansado, não nego, mas não vou desistir. Recuso-me a fazê-lo.

– É tarde demais. O estrago já está feito. – você me diz, voltando seu rosto na minha direção.

Seus olhos gélidos querem me espantar, mas não vou facilitar.

– Deixe-me colar suas páginas rasgadas, substituir as queimadas e costurar as despencadas... – percebo que a cada palavra, seus olhos demonstram mais surpresa ao perceber que descobri um de seus segredos mais profundos – então as manchas um dia sumirão.

– Achou o caderno?

– Ahan.

Eu podia mentir, mas eu estaria quebrando a palavra que te dei de sempre ser honesto contigo. Seu olhar foge do meu e o gelo que outrora estava ali, me parece querer... derreter?

Você encosta sua testa no meu ombro e deixa seus cabelos caírem como um manto pelas laterais do seu rosto. Não percebo movimentação alguma em você, então apenas afago sua cabeça, incerto de como devo agir.

Deixo alguns minutos correrem até eu colocar algumas mechas de seu cabelo atrás de uma orelha. Sinto as pontas dos meus dedos ficarem molhadas. Lágrimas. Enfim. Era tudo o que você sempre precisou para começar de novo...

_Arashi Kaminari, 25 de março de 2007._

**Nota da autora:** _Fanfic rápida. Tive a inspiração enquanto escutava o CD do My Chemical Romance e a faixa "I´m not ok" começou a tocar. Logo veio o Mime à cabeça e como eu acho o Ikki o par perfeito para ele, aí está. Espero que tenham gostado._

_Os trechos em itálico são as anotações do Mime no caderno, ok?_

_Ah, e para quem não sabe, síndrome de Estocolmo é um termo psiquiátrico usado quando o refém depois do seqüestro desenvolve afeto ao seu seqüestrador. Ele tem esse nome, porque a primeira vez que esse caso ocorreu foi durante um assalto a um banco em Estocolmo que durou cinco dias e no fim, os reféns ficaram ao lado dos bandidos, além de três terem se casado com eles._


End file.
